1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to display technology fields and, particularly to a display device and a display driving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active-type matrix display device generally includes a substrate, a gate driver(s), a source driver(s) and a plurality of pixels. The gate driver(s), the source driver(s) and the pixels are formed on the substrate. The gate driver(s) is/are for generating gate driving signals and supplying the gate driving signals to a plurality of gate lines through gate fan-out lines to decide whether to enable the pixels electrically coupled with the gate lines. The source driver(s) is/are for supplying the pixels with display data through multiple data lines formed on the substrate for the purpose of image display.
In the active-type matrix display device, since the cost of the source drivers is relatively high, a display device with half-source driving structure has been proposed in the prior art. The display device with half-source driving structure employs a pixel arrangement of each two pixels serially connected with each other to halve the amount of data lines of the display device so that the amount of the source drivers is halved or to halve the area of integrated circuit(s), and the cost is reduced in some degree as a result.
However, the pixel arrangement of the above-mentioned display device with half-source driving structure takes two series-connected pixels as one cycle, since the arrangement of RGB three-colored pixels takes three pixels as one cycle, such pixel arrangement of taking two series-connected pixels as one cycle makes it is difficult to perform gamma curve correction for single color and thus a special driving means of driving the pixels arranged at two opposite sides of a data line and electrically coupled to the data line with Zigzag mode is necessary during the gamma curve correction, or else the color unevenness (e.g., line mura) would be caused to occur and the display quality is degraded.